


Oh, and you held me close...

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort really, Widobrave Week, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Late night musings and explorations.Widobrave Week 2020 | Day 3 Hurt/Comfort | Magic
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Oh, and you held me close...

His arms feel heavy, he can feel what lies beneath his sleeves burning in pulses along his scars, where it was left. 

When he lies himself down on the sofa in his front room he tilts himself back to stare at the ceiling, wondering if it was worth going up a floor and finding more privacy in the way of no one knowing where he was, thus making it almost seemingly impossible to be found.

But before he gets the chance, there’s a knock on the door to the study on his side and he looks at it. 

Caleb debates it, the worthy aspects of answering the door but his arms still felt heavy and it clicks open anyway. 

He knows who it is, he shuts his eyes at the sound of her light footsteps across the floor, “Caleb?”   
  
“Ja?” There’s pressure on the back of his sofa, on either side of his head, two small points of it and when he opens his eyes up he finds himself staring straight into hers. 

Her hair is wavy, loose in her twin braids, “Are you okay?”   
  
Caleb doesn’t really know how to answer, because he could tell her the truth or he could lie... But Veth can usually see through the lies, “I’m okay.” He answers and it is the truth as she swoops her hands down the back of the sofa, “...Would you like to come and sit with me?”

It is a selfish request and he slides his eyes closed again, knowing she’ll say no when the weight of her hands disappears from next to his head.

He sits up straighter when the sofa shifts, just a little and he wonders if she knows how light she really is compared to human standards when she bounces back so she sits back against the sofa cushions. 

She stares at him, “It’s been awhile since we did anything like this.” It’s a quiet admittance and it cannot have been  _ that  _ long since they sat like this but it is... This is close anyway. 

“I would protest but I’m too tired.” It slips out as he leans back against the sofa and shuts his eyes again, maybe he can pretend for a moment that it’s just them. 

She makes this soft little sound, he remembers it immediately as one that she had made frequently when she was a goblin as well, “Should I leave then? Let you get some sleep-”    
  
“ _ No.” _ He means it this time, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

He can say it, surprisingly without the assistance of rum, he really must be tired. 

A hand settles on his arm, he winces without meaning to as he moves again, “Sorry, I should have-” 

“It’s fine, they just ache today.” He looks at her and sees the worried crease in her brow, “I’m really fine, Veth.” 

Her lips purse, a question starting to burn in her eyes, “Can I see them?”

A curl of anxiety begins to worm it’s way up his back, “My... arms?”

“Yes, just to... Check them over.” Her tone is awkward and carefully he raises his right hand and then looks at her again. 

He surprises himself when he slowly undoes the binding holding his glove to his arm and pulls it off slowly, rolling his sleeve up carefully. 

She settles her fingers around his wrist as she tilts the arm towards her, her mouth open in a little circle but there’s no judgment in her eyes, there remains only worry for him, concern and he feels his skin heat a little bit. 

“...You can touch them, if you’d like to.” It comes out of his mouth slowly, warily and she looks up at him quickly, her touch is tentative as she gently runs her finger over the start of one, he winces but relaxes quickly as the warmth from her palm seeps into his skin. 

It’s strange, having someone other than him touch them and there is not a single ounce of disgust in her face, there’s worry and concern of course, fear there too, for what might have happened to him but he is not so foolish as to ignore the element of curiosity that climbs over her face. 

That’s not unfamiliar, it’s Veth after all and Caleb would probably be the same if he studied the scars on someone else’s body.

“Caleb...” She breathes as she follows the lighting bolt elements of them, as she studies him and he shifts a little but doesn’t do so much that he disturbs her, “I’m going to kill him.” 

It’s quiet and soft. 

“Unless you want to, I’ll help.” 

“You’ll hand me the crossbow.” He replies and she looks up at him, a smile edging over her face and it shocks him to see the utter glee in her face at the prospect of murder, he had seen it before of course but when it is in regards to  _ him  _ it takes on an element that produces an extra beat in his chest. 

Veth nods once, letting his wrist go, but keeping her hand on his arm to follow the scars to where they stop, “Damn right I will.” 

He wants to kiss her for some reason, but doesn’t... Holds him back just enough, just for now. 


End file.
